Turbochargers are used in engines to improve engine performance. Turbines in the turbocharger may be coupled to an exhaust manifold to enable the turbine to directly receive exhaust gas flow from the engine's exhaust system. However, it may be difficult to attach the turbine to the exhaust manifold due to packaging and tooling constraints. This issue is compounded by the modern desire to downsize engines. This means that the engine becomes more compact whilst the turbocharger increases in size. The engine cylinders may be forced closer together causing the manifold tooling access to be reduced and consequently reducing the turbocharger tooling access further. This issue is also a concern during service as a similar need for being able to remove the turbocharger without the removal of the manifold is also present. A crow's foot tool may be used to enable attachment between the turbine and the exhaust manifold. However, use of such a tool may be undesirable since it is difficult to reliably engage studs used to attach the turbine to the exhaust manifold or use an automatic run down tool.
The present disclosure seeks to address at least some of these issues. As such in one approach an exhaust gas turbocharger coupling assembly configured to couple an exhaust gas turbocharger to an engine exhaust manifold is provided. The coupling assembly includes a first flange, the first flange being coupleable to either the engine exhaust manifold or the exhaust gas turbocharger; and one or more overhanging lips coupled to the first flange, the overhanging lips overhanging the first flange so as to define a slot between the first flange and the overhanging lip, where the slot is configured to receive a second flange associated with the other of the engine exhaust manifold or the exhaust gas turbocharger so as to restrict the first and second flanges moving apart when assembled. The overhanging lip enables a portion of the coupling assembly to be engaged with the exhaust manifold without the use of fasteners (e.g., bolts, screws, etc.,) and fastener openings in a portion of the coupling assembly which may be difficult to access with tools, if desired. As a result, tooling of the coupling assembly may be simplified, thereby reducing manufacturing and repair costs.
The above advantages and other advantages, and features of the present description will be readily apparent from the following Detailed Description when taken alone or in connection with the accompanying drawings.
It should be understood that the summary above is provided to introduce in simplified form a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed description. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined uniquely by the claims that follow the detailed description. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages noted above or in any part of this disclosure. Additionally, the above issues have been recognized by the inventors herein, and are not admitted to be known.